Je dois t'apprendre
by EmmaD.11
Summary: SONGFIC : La guerre fait froid dans le dos, et pour lui montrer qu'il y en a trop, Harry a décidé que la personne qui lui expliquera le mal, eh ben ce sera lui.


**Disclamer **: Les personnages, les lieux ainsi que le reste appartient à notre sublime JK Rowling.

**L'Histoire** : A moi :)

**Résumé **: La guerre fait froid dans le dos, et pour lui montrer qu'il y en a trop, Harry a décidé que la personne qui lui expliquera le mal, et ben ce sera lui.

**Genre** : Songfic : Where is the love - Black Eyed P.

**Posté le (créé)** : 17.05.2013

**Bêta Lectrice** : Merci beaucoup à Morgane Valdez d'avoir pris le temps de corriger ma Songfic. :)

**NDA** : Je voulais tout de même remercier Emeraude Noire qui a tout de même pris de son temps pour me corriger la fiction. (et qui a su me faire découvrir d'autres fautes :333)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**What's wrong with the world, mama  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma  
Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin'  
In the USA, the big CIA  
The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK**

Harry regarda droit devant lui, grimaçant à chaque réalité développée. Assis en face de lui, comme prisonnier, se trouvait son condamné. Drago Malefoy, qui attendait sagement le juridique de sa punition. Parce que même ici, les bonnes personnes s'en vont. La preuve est là, le temps passe et toutes les vérités s'abattent. Le regard glacé, il leva la tête. Tout allait débuter, mais il souhaitait déjà que ça s'arrête.

« Je vais juste te faire savoir quelque chose dont tu ignores et haïs. Le plaisir qu'ont les gens nés ''Moldus'' de vivre dans leurs mondes sans vie. »

Malefoy avait toujours cet air de dégout sur le visage. Eh oui, il y avait des habitudes qu'on ne changeait pas, et celle-ci en faisait partie. Mais l'ex Gryffondor garda la tête haute, pour montrer que maintenant, c'était lui qui avait le pouvoir.

« Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'est la vie. Pas celle que tu connais, mais celle de tes ennemis. Les Moldus ne vivent pas en cœur, là-bas ne crois pas, il y a tant de mœurs. Chez eux c'est comme chez nous, il n'y a pas de jeux, ni de paix, ils s'en foutent de tout. Ton Seigneur des Ténèbres est différent partout, personne ne s'aide, tous deviennent à bout. Les « humains » sont cruels, tu sais. Ils veulent tous du bien, mais ils s'acharnent entre deux, tels des vauriens. Chaque jour des milliers de gens meurent, pourtant, aucun d'eux ne bougent pour que tout soit bien. Ils vivent dans l'illusion, ils croient qu'ils réussissent mais ils ratent comme des cons. Eux, pour détruire, ils n'ont pas besoins de magie, leurs pensées suffisent. Psychologiquement ils sont déjà forts. Même face à toi, ils arriveront à casser toutes les barrières que tu te forces à interposer. Sûrement aussi puissants que Voldemort, ils arrivent à pénétrer tes pensées. Apprenant tes faiblesses par cœur, ils te manipulent sans rancœur. Parce que l'humain c'est une race qui se croit surélevée. Dans leur monde à eux, tu sais, je pense que personne n'est chanceux. Alors je veux que tu cesses de croire ainsi, car tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables. Les tortures de ton maître, ne sont qu'enfantillages sur ce qu'ils peuvent faire, _eux_. Ils se plaignent de tout, mais du mal, ce sont eux les créateurs. La souffrance les envoûte. Parce que pour eux, la seule façon d'avoir la paix, c'est de faire la guerre. »

**But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah  
Madness is what you demonstrate**

Drago tira sur ses chaînes. Il s'en foutait de savoir ça ! Ce qu'il l'intéressait était de sortir d'ici, de ce fichu endroit !

« Je sais bien que tu n'aimes et vénères seulement les Sangs-Purs. Mais de nos jours, il faut savoir regarder autour de soi, plus loin de ce qu'on désire, afin de regarder droit dans les yeux la maltraitance et toutes ces lois qui permettent de s'entre-tuer avec tant de plaisir ! Ils sont dans un monde en désarroi ! Ils sont malades et ne savent pas où s'arrêter. De limites, il n'y en a pas ! Là-bas, ce n'est pas le Soleil qui est à son zénith, mais toute cette haine et Merlin sait qu'il y en a ! Tu saisis, toutes ces guerres qui vandalisent les familles sans peine ? Dans quelques années, oublie la joie, parce que le côté obscur vaincra ! » cracha-t-il à son visage.

Malefoy respirait fort et son torse se soulevait avec violence au rythme de la cadence.

« Je ne pense pas que tu réalises, le fait qu'il n'y a pas que notre ''royaume'', qui, de la désobligeance, est sous son emprise. »

**And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all**

« Alors maintenant faut faire face ! Il faut tout remettre en place ! Et ici c'est mon devoir ! Mais moi tu crois que j'y arrive ? C'est trop le bazar, moi tous ces problèmes sont à me rendre ivre ! Parce que pour continuer il faut de l'amour ! Mais tu comprends ici, dans le noir nous vivons tous les jours ! Si tu savais à quel point je me sens faible. T'avouer tous ses problèmes, j'ai l'impression que je m'évade, et ça me rend zen ! Mais c'est à qui que je parle ? À ma Némésis ! Et tu sais pourquoi j'ai choisi toi pour ce fichu discours ? Car il faut remplacer toute cette haine par de l'estime ! J'aimerais bien connaître par cœur les paroles de cette hymne... Tu sais, celle de la bonté ! Mais jamais j'ai l'impression d'y arriver ! Parce qu'il n'y a pas que notre monde qui est entre les mains d'une personne immonde ! Les Moldus aussi ils ont tout perdus ! Tu croyais quoi au juste ? C'est la crise ! Il faut qu'on lutte ! »

Harry se tut. Leurs regards se bataillaient, toujours et encore… Il n'avait malheureusement pas fini de se lâcher et il comptait le faire aujourd'hui et pas dans quelques années ! Malefoy s'était calmé, méditant aux mots qu'il avait employés. Quelle foutaise…

**People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek  
Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love  
Where is the love  
Where is the love  
Where is the love  
The love, the love**

« Plus personne n'a honte d'arracher une âme, ici nous nous battons tous, et qu'importe avec quelle arme ! Il faut savoir faire face, et tant pis si tu marches dans la crasse ! Tu sais quand ton maître tue des Moldus, tu ne crois pas qu'il enlève peut-être des parents ? Penses-tu aux enfants ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu perdais ta mère ? Tu ne voudrais pas changer d'air ? Ah mais j'oublie ! Un Malefoy n'a pas de temps pour imaginer toute une histoire sûrement de fantaisie ! Tu sais beaucoup veulent se donner la vie ! Beaucoup voudraient monter au paradis ! Mais ceux qu'ils le font, ne crois-tu pas qu'ils manquent à d'autres gens ? Parce que nous vivons dans un monde égoïste ! Les gens s'en foutent que tu sois là, tant que tu n'écrases pas leurs pistes ! Parce que la vie c'est un chemin ! Marche sur celui de quelqu'un, et la seule chose que tu représenteras, ce sera un bon à rien ! Malheureusement c'est ce que tu fais, Drago. Tu ne le réalises pas, mais c'est fini, tu en as fait trop. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir t'aider sur quelque chose de spécial mais je sais cependant, que des problèmes tu en auras pas mal ! Mais ne devions pas sur un autre sujet, parlons plutôt du suicide et tous ces rejets, s'enlever une vie n'est pas si simple ! Tu en as sûrement une fois eu l'envie nonobstant, maintenant il faut que tu sois plus ample ! Car pour réussir il faut se relever ! Toi tu es tombé, mais tu ne l'as même pas remarqué ! Des gens meurent en face de toi ! Des enfants pleurent étant au plus bas ! Mais le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que les humains en n'ont cure ! La seule chose qui les préoccupe c'est leur propre puissance dans ce monde abrupt ! »

Toujours les yeux écarquillés, l'ancien Serpentard n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom ? Mais alors… quel est ce problème sans nom ! La solution ne venait pas à lui, il ignorait tout et il se sentait démuni.

**It just ain't the same, always unchanged  
New days are strange, is the world insane  
If love and peace is so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong  
Nations droppin' bombs  
Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones  
With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young**

« Tu sais je vais te parler d'une guerre qu'il y a eu dans ce monde arraché de magie. Je vais te faire simple, nous ne sommes pas en histoire : il y a un homme nommé Adolf Hitler. Cette personne est un vrai manipulateur car à tout son pays et même plus, il a su leur faire croire que les Juifs, étaient jusqu'à être une autre race. Tu sais combien sont morts ? Environs ? »

Malefoy secoua la tête. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Plus de six millions de personnes. Tu t'en rends compte ? Tu sais pourquoi ? La raison est tellement sale, que je ne vais même pas la dire ! Il n'y avait pas de règles ! Si les adultes mourraient alors il en était de même pour les enfants ! La souffrance n'a pas d'âge et le mal l'a tout à fait compris ! Durant cette guerre beaucoup d'innocents ont laissé leurs vies pour rien du tout ! Ils n'avaient rien fait, malgré ça chacun partait un par un, à cause des gens fous ! Parce que tu crois qu'Hitler réalisait ce qu'il se produisait sous ses yeux ? Tu _ignores_ ce que l'humain peut faire, et moi maintenant je te le beugle ! Tu crois quoi ? Il n'y a pas que l'amour qui rend aveugle ! Tous ces assassins vivaient les yeux fermés, sous les pieds de ce vieux cinglé ! Alors arrête de te plaindre et imagine ce qu'il a bien pu se produire il y a déjà quelque temps… »

Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux. Son cœur battait vite et ses jambes tremblaient. Il devait faire comprendre à Malefoy, le mauvais sens que le monde avait. Mais le Serpentard n'en savait rien. Eh oui, exceptionnellement il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer les tortures qu'avaient pu inventer les Moldus. Pourquoi ? Car il ne le voulait pas. Il savait au fond de lui que c'était trop tordu.

« Tu vois. Tu ne sais pas, ou tu ne _veux_ pas savoir. » rectifia Harry. « Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas te dire, je vais taire cette vérité. Ton cœur est trop petit, je préfère le laisser en sûreté. »

Drago regarda ailleurs, confus. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles d'Harry… Ou du moins, il n'essayait à aucun moment d'y arriver.

« Tu as de la chance d'être préservé malgré tout. Car des milliers de pauvres personnes comme toi meurent chaque jour pour un rien. Ou _mouraient_, chaque jour. Tout ça pour une différence de… sang ? De préférence. Alors tu vois, Drago, si tu plonges dans la bêtise de ton maître, au fond tu ne seras pas pur. C'est ce qu'il cherche, à être… angélique ? Même si ce n'est pas un mot qui peut le définir… Et tu vois, pour que vous soyez ''purs'' il voulait vous salir de toute votre âme. Jamais elle sera blanche. Comme la magie dont vous optez, elle sera noire aux reflets grisâtres. Ne pensez pas qu'il vous veut du bien. Car avant tout il veut _sa_ célébrité. Dans aucun moment vos noms font apparition dans sa liste vaincue. Ne fais pas cette erreur, car à jamais tu la regretteras. Pense à tous ces mœurs et dis-toi que si tu changes d'avis, pour toujours tu gagneras. La vie que tu vis n'est pas jolie. Devine pourquoi ? Car tu es _son_ soumis. »

Malefoy serra la mâchoire ainsi que les poings, faisant blanchir ses jointures. Il haïssait qu'on parle de lui ainsi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas parler, bon-sang ? Il l'aurait déjà tué… Enfin… non, bien sûr que non….

**So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone  
So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong  
In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin' in  
Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends  
Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother**

« Si tu veux être heureux, ne vis que par toi-même ! Cesse de marcher sur les pieds d'un autre et suis ta destinée. Laisse toi emporter par la liberté, car souviens-toi que c'est la nôtre. Tu n'as pas l'impression que l'amour te manque ? Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être dans un monde en transe ? Non seulement tu ne respectes pas ton entourage mais le premier qui se fait mal traiter c'est toi ! Uniquement toi ! Alors bien sûr ça te rend aveugle et tu ignores à quel point tu es manipulé ! Il faut que tu sois déjà bien dans ta peau pour pouvoir respecter les autres. Tu sais pourquoi est-ce que j'ose te dire qu'il faut que tu sois bien dans ta peau ? À cause de cette marque, que tu as sur l'avant-bras. Et ça, ça me… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Drago plissa ses yeux, guettant ses paroles. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Il secoua ses poignets, faisant vibrer les chaînes. Allait-il seulement le laisser partir, ou il avait encore des choses à lui dire ?

« Je n'ai pas terminé. »

Tapant du pied, le blond plaqua son dos contre le mur. Il avait assez d'être ici ! Surtout à sa merci…

« Tu sais j'ai le droit de me demander ce qu'il ne va pas. Mais c'est ceci que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre… »

**A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover  
The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug  
If you never know truth then you never know love  
Where's the love, y'all, come on  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on  
Where's the love, y'all**

« Je sais que si je te lâche sans t'avoir fait rentré dans la tête que le bon côté n'est pas mauvais, une guerre risque de se préparer. Seulement je sais que _la raison est passée sous silence. La vérité est de garder le secret, de le mettre sous tapis_. Et ici personne ne l'a compris. Ici le semblant de paix règne et je ne sais plus comme m'y prendre pour que la justesse soit là avec hardiesse. Voldemort ne pense qu'à lui, sache que c'est comme Hitler, pour lui la récompense lui fera l'affaire. Seul _Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui_ gagnera, toi, tu n'es qu'un pion pendant que lui c'est le roi. Maintenant, allez jouons, montre de ce dont tu es capable. À l'heure qu'il est, pour être poli, je dirai que tu t'enfonces dans le sable. Tu ne veux pas vivre heureux, comme un adolescent empli de vœux ? Non, toi t'essayes de faire le grand, actuellement tu réalises comme c'est dément. Mais si tel est ton choix, alors je me dis que tu as le droit de me dire « tais-toi ! ». Sauf que tu sais que j'ai raison, et c'est ça qui te fait péter les plombs. Je vais bientôt cesser de parler, car, malheureusement je sais que tu ne veux plus m'écouter… »

**I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder  
Most of us only care about money makin'  
Selfishness got us followin' our wrong direction  
Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema  
Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality  
Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity**

Drago le regardait encore, lui encrant son regard bleuté dans le sien. Percevrait-il se sentiment cassé, celui qui le hante en vain ?

« Avant même que je puisse réaliser que je vivais, j'étais connu dans le monde entier. Sur mes épaules la vengeance et la réussite y étaient posées. Lourd, cela est, mais j'essaye de ne plus y penser, et de ça, moi je hais. Parce que les sorciers ont beau me serrer la main pour faire bonne figure, que je sais que par derrière, tous prennent une autre envergure. Les gens vanités et égocentriques nous font dévier dans ce que je nomme le risque. Le Ministère de la Magie essaye de nous rassurer, en disant qu'_il _n'est pas revenu. Te rends-tu compte de tout ce que les mauvaises personnes peuvent faire lorsqu'elles se sentent en déstresses ? Tout ça pourquoi ? Afin de faire la paresse dans la presse. Et là tu souris car j'ai fait une rime, mais elle est semblable à notre vérité. Elle nous envenime. Les pires choses ils les cachent, nous on croit que tout va bien, mais les gens censés font leurs bagages. Ils se cassent dans un endroit mieux protégé. Les jeunes essayent de suivre une image qui leur est supérieure, mais évidemment, ils échouent sans s'en rendre compte vraiment. Alors ils tombent, mais qui a eu l'idée de les prévenir qu'ils n'y arriveront pas ? Ils sont anéantis dans le désastre. Un peu comme toi. Tu t'en fiches des conséquences, tant que ta fierté monte en cadence. Parce qu'au lieu de répandre de l'amour, _vous_ répandez de l'animosité. »

**Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down  
There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found**

**Now ask yourself  
Where is the love ?**

« Alors de temps en temps je me sens seul, et pour m'aider, et ben il n'y a personne. Mais je garde la tête haute, pour montrer que je suis à la hauteur ! Et oui mon côté Gryffondor ressort, et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas peur ! Laisse-moi penser comme je le souhaite, car moi je ne veux pas que tout parte en… cacahouète. »

Il vit Malefoy faire une tête dédaigneuse, comme si ces paroles le dégoutaient.

« J'aimerais que maintenant tu te poses une question. Sais-tu où se trouve l'amour ? »

Bien sûr ce fut le vent qui lui répondit, et ce sûrement pour toujours.

**People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek**

**Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love**

« Maintenant il ne faut plus qu'on s'étonne, maintenant des gens meurent, maintenant des gens pleurent. Eh oui il y en a des tonnes. En as-tu tué quelques-uns parmi tous ces morts ? As-tu _osé_ arracher une vie, sans même en avoir réellement l'envie ? Es-tu mauvais à ce point, pour regarder dans le blanc des yeux, ces bains de sang ? Alors je demande de l'aide à Merlin. Pourvu qu'il m'entende et qu'il soit bien. Je demande à ce qu'il nous guide, car l'être humain, il est lui, réduit, putain. Oui, je suis grossier, parce que de nos jours, nous vivons dans le merdier… Et les Moldus sont mauvais, leurs guerres à eux sont immondes, ça aussi je hais ! Ils vivent dans de mauvaises ondes… »

Drago le regarda, choqué. Jamais il ne l'avait vu se lâcher ainsi. Peut-être était-il devenu fou ?  
« Un peu comme nous. »

Harry ferma les yeux avec violence et il murmura :  
« Mais où est l'amour ? »

**Where is the love**

Une incantation s'en suivit et pour son plus grand bonheur, Drago se sentit de nouveau en vie. Il pouvait parler, maintenant il pouvait s'exprimer.

**Where is the love**

« Juste devant moi. »

* * *

**Chelou l'histoire 0o**

Voilà... je ne sais pas si ça vous a plu mais je le souhaite vraiment... Eh oui, j'ai fait cette Songfic sur un coup de tête... Si je parle de l'ancienne guerre, c'est parce que mercredi j'ai eu histoire, et on a parlé d'Adolf Hitler. J'ai aussi regardé un film, qui m'a beaucoup... choqué... il s'intitule : Le Pianiste. Regardez-le. Car il m'a fait réaliser, à quel point les humains sont des... brutes et pire que ça.

Bonne journée :D Et merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que ça vous a plu :D C'est en septième année, au cas où... ._. Et c'est un DRARRY :D Ben oui, obligatoirement obligée ! Kiss. OG.

**Poème : ''Même la guerre est quotidienne.'' M. Duras.**


End file.
